Not Ready For This
by lefleurlafleur
Summary: TAMA x KYOU x OC Kyouya admits it. He loves Tamaki. Not in a friend way. In a full on gay, I want you in my bed way. And it's sad, or maybe it's pathetic. So he tries to sleep it off in a love hotel with a girl whose name he never asks. And two months later she comes back to turn his life around. Teen pregnancy. Not as awful as my terrible summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my story.**

**I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

_He went to the part of town someone would go to if they wanted to get into trouble and they didn't know how. The kind of place your secrets lined your lips and you wanted to get them out, rub them off on a rim of a bottle of beer. _

_He did not have innocent secrets. _

**_I lost the one thing important to me._**

_She was standing, confused, on the end of the sidewalk, red hair piled on her head, shirt low, skirt high, but not in a sexy way. In a dress up way, fake. She was no better than little girls with princess crowns and fairy wands._

**_I lost the one thing important to me twice in one night._**

_They don't recall how, but they fall into each other's arms, into a love hotel paid by daddy's credit card. His lips are on her neck, her hands are unbuttoning his shirt. They both shake._

**_I lost the one thing important to me twice, two girls took him away before I could realize._**

_Their clothes are piled around the bed, he heaves breaths that echo like sobs, his weight collapses onto hers. She gasps underneath him. Neither of them quite reach an orgasm, but pretend to anyway. _

**_He only wants her to be happy._**

_When he wakes, she is asleep in his arms, her cold sweat coats his limbs. He feels heavy. He feels empty._

**_Why can't he want me to be happy?_**

_He collects his clothes and leaves._

**Two Months Later**

Two missed periods. She'd known after two missed periods. But she couldn't be sure.

But, now she was.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. Sixteen and pregnant. Like on TV.

She paced outside the Host Club club room. She'd seen a poster in his messenger bag for it. If she'd managed enough strength, she'd go in there. And she'd tell him. And he'd want nothing to do with her.

But he needed to know.

She needed to tell him.

"Welcome, princess," a blonde called from across the room. Surprised to see her.

"I have... business with her." A voice intervened, hustled her out the door. He'd cut his hair. He looked smart, and young, and stunningly beautiful for a boy. She laughed, she couldn't stop.

"Why are you-"

Her laughing turned into tears, quiet tears, running down her face. He could see that her hair was not natural red, but scarlet. Her roots were blonde.

"Pregnant," was all she could say, all that her mouth could manage.

It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind was working a mile a minute, it's clockwork mechanics were crumbling under the pressure of that word. Pregnant.

"Abortion," he thought immediately, and said it out loud, shaking his head a little as he did. Not as frantically as her's, she took a step back.

"No, no no, no no, no. No. I... no money, and. Baby, in my stomach. I mean, no. I couldn't. There's a life in my stomach and I can feel it when I put my fingers to my stomach."

"I have money. I can give you money. What do you want to do, I mean what the fuck do you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to know. I'll go, now. You don't," her face fell, her words turned to sobbing. "You don't need to have anything to do with the baby. I'm probably giving it up for adoption. Just, I wanted you to know."

He didn't want to know, he didn't want to see her again. He wanted to leave the memory behind him in that dusty hotel room. She started to turn away, her face red and stretched with a crying face.

"Wait." He bit his tongue, drew blood. "At least give me your number." His voice was barely a rasp.

She recited the number with a robotic stutter.

"Your name?"

"Melanie."

"I'm Kyouya..." He turns his back and leaves her in the hall, just as guests file out of the club room. He tries to look back, but she is lost in the crowd.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asks, as if concerned. _As if,_ Kyouya thinks.

"Nothing," he says, but then, "She's pregnant. I fucked her and she's pregnant."

The hosts, stunned at his strong language almost as much as his confession, stand silently.

"Kyouya," Tamaki says lovingly, motherly, before coming up to him and imprinting his hand on Kyouya's cheek. _What tenderness in his voice._

"We need to talk about this," someone says, but their voices are blurred, now. Kyouya looks into their eyes, wide eyes, and feels nothing but empty.


End file.
